


A Plain Morning

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Canon Universe, Family, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Post Produce 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: He leaves them in the summer and comes back in the winter.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	A Plain Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [jju_nyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/gifts).



> Surprise, bubs.
> 
> Check tags before you proceed.

I.

He leaves them in the summer.

He cries, heavy tears, when he realizes that none of his brothers are coming with him. He had expected Jonghyun to make it, Jonghyun to lead the new team, Jonghyun to have his back for the next two years.

If someone asks him what hurt the most, Minhyun would probably answer that it’s hoping, expecting, Jonghyun to share his journey with his new group, and then finding out, last minute, that it’s not going to happen.

_(“Don’t cry,” Jonghyun half-teases, half-chastises him later. “I’m glad you made it.”_

_“You should have made it, too,” Minhyun whispers. “You deserve this spot more than I do.”_

_“Don’t say that,” Jonghyun rebukes him firmly. “All of us worked hard for this. We’re all proud of you. I’m proud of you.”_

_“I don’t know how I’ll survive two years without you guys,” Minhyun admits, keeping his head low, as his guilt threatens to eat him up whole._

_“Early on the show, you told me you trusted me, right?” Jonghyun reminds him. Minhyun nods, recalling how their team had unanimously voted for Jonghyun as their leader._

_“I believe in you, too,” Jonghyun says. “I believe in you, Minhyun-ah.”_

_It is just the right push Minhyun needs at that very moment.)_

II.

“Someone’s happy,” Jaehwan teases. “Received good news?”

Minhyun beams as he continues to wipe the table. “They’re doing it. They’re releasing a mini-album.”

“Really?” Jaehwan exclaims, excited. “That’s great!”

Minhyun bites his lip to stop himself from grinning too much. “It really is.”

And then, more somberly, Jaehwan whispers, “Do you wish you’re a part of it, too?”

Minhyun tilts his head. He knows he should be sad, and maybe a small part of him is. After all, this is the first mini-album his brothers will be releasing without him. Yet he feels proud of them, of their achievements, of finally being recognized for who they are, for what they have to offer.

And he knows that although they are in different places right now, in their hearts, they’re never really apart.

“But I _am_ a part of it, too,” he replies, and smiles his winning smile.

_(He believes it wholeheartedly.)_

III.

Being with his new group is a surreal experience, and he loves each one dearly, from Jisung, who tries to his best to lead the group, though he has little experience doing so; to Daniel, who was thrust into the spotlight so suddenly but tries to fulfill his role as much as he could; to the maknaes, who have so little experience but so much passion for what they do.

But he’d be lying if he says that he doesn’t miss his brothers, the boys he had grown up with, ate a pack of noodles with (when they had barely anything to eat), slept in a cramped dorm with, cried with, laughed with, shared all important milestones with.

Sure, he talks to them everyday, over the phone when there is time, or via their group chat, when their schedules are a bit more chaotic. But he still misses them, misses Jonghyun’s calmness, Aaron’s kindness, Dongho’s intensity, and Mingi’s energy. Most of all, he misses his place in their little family, misses being the fourth son, misses the little things that he was free to do with them when things were harder but much more simple.

_(He tells them, one time, when they managed to find time to eat dinner together._

_“We miss you, too,” Aaron grins and pats his head like he would Noah._

_“Yah, just come back already,” Mingi jokes. “Forget about your contract. Just hire a good lawyer. You’re rich enough now.”_

_Dongho makes a face. “Stop being cheesy,” he half-jokes, all the while refilling Minhyun’s plate with his favorite food._

_Minhyun turns to their leader, waiting for his turn. Jonghyun, as expected, simply smiles, and then hands him the last piece of jelly because he knows how much Minhyun likes it.)_

IV.

He sees them at the awards, but they pretend that they don’t know each other. Or at least they try to. Minhyun sees Mingi smiling at him from two tables away, and Dongho pats his back as they pass by his new group’s table. Aaron actually _stops_ to chat with him a bit, not caring about the possible backlash he’ll receive later. 

Only Jonghyun acts like he doesn’t see Minhyun at all, and it hurts, because if things had been a bit different, Minhyun knows that Jonghyun would be sharing the same table with him that very moment.

Would he have to pretend that he doesn’t know the other members, too? 

Minhyun doesn’t want to think about it, so he nods and smiles and dances awkwardly when he needs to, all the while throwing surreptitious glances at their leader (yes, Jonghyun will always be his leader), hoping to catch his eye.

But Jonghyun doesn’t look back. He never looks back.

_(“Yah, you could have at least spared me a glance, you know,” he pouts when they meet up later for dinner, just the two of them._

_Jonghyun smiles cheekily, slurps his ramen, but doesn’t answer._

_Minhyun doesn’t really expect him to.)_

V.

He comes back to them in the winter.

There’s anticipation in his heart, because this is the first time he’ll be officially rehearsing with them again after two long years.

As he comes into the practice area, Mingi and Aaron hug him in welcome, while Dongho acts like he hasn’t left at all. Minhyun’s eyes automatically look for Jonghyun, and finds him discussing something with their backup dance team. 

Jonghyun turns and their eyes meet. He gives Minhyun a slight nod, and then resumes his exchange with the choreographer. Minhyun is just about to feel disappointed when Jonghyun finally finishes his mini-meeting and begins heading toward them. 

Minhyun isn’t sure what he’s expecting, but when Jonghyun plants a firm hand on his shoulder as he passes him by, Minhyun’s heart swells with warmth and love.

Finally, he is home.

_(“Good job, everyone,” Jonghyun claps his hands and the others follow suit. “See you tomorrow.”_

_Minhyun flops down the floor, grinning because he’s missed this, dancing with his brothers. Seconds later Dongho uses Minhyun’s belly as his pillow, and Mingi and Aaron find their spot on the floor with them._

_Minhyun looks up and waits for Jonghyun to join them, counting the seconds until their little family is all lying together on the floor, like they always did after every practice._

_He doesn’t have to wait long.)_

_###_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "A Plain Morning" by Dashboard Confessional.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Written in less than an hour. Holler if you spot typos.


End file.
